1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle combination light assemblies and vehicles integrated with the vehicle combination light assemblies. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a combination light assembly for a vehicle, such as a pickup truck or a sports utility vehicle (SUV) in which the vehicle combination light assembly includes an integrated accessory light unit that illuminates a compartment of the vehicle that is external to the vehicle cab or cabin. For example, a rear combination light of a pickup truck includes an accessory light unit that illuminates the tailgate and the cargo bed area of the pickup truck proximate to the tailgate. A front combination light may include an accessory light unit that illuminates an engine compartment of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle cargo beds, for example, for a pickup truck are generally not uniformly well illuminated. An exterior light for illuminating the cargo bed is often provided proximate a rear window of the cab of the pickup truck to illuminate the cargo bed. However, such an exterior light does not provide sufficient illumination of the cargo bed portion that is proximate the tailgate of the truck for several reasons. First, the exterior light is located far from the cargo bed portion proximate to the tailgate such that the light does not provide sufficient illumination at a distance corresponding to the location of the cargo bed area proximate to the tailgate. This problem is further exacerbated by the increasing popularity of larger trucks in which the length of the cargo bed area of the pickup truck is greater. Second, the cargo bed area of the pickup truck is often loaded with cargo which obstructs the light from the conventional exterior light located at the rear end of the truck cabin. The cargo may completely obscure the cargo bed area proximate the tailgate or may cast shadows that reduce the effectiveness of the conventional exterior light arranged at a rear end of the cabin.
Another problem with an exterior light arranged in the rear portion of a truck cabin is that the light is located at a relatively high position. Therefore, such an exterior light may not provide sufficient illumination while performing tasks at a lower position or level. For example, such an exterior light may not provide sufficient illumination at the cargo bed level at the rear end of the cargo bed where an operator may be required to thread ties or perform other tasks that require sufficient illumination when performed after dark. Likewise, an area outside the vehicle, adjacent the tailgate, may not be sufficiently illuminated by an exterior light located at a relatively high position in the rear portion of a truck cabin. For example, the area for hitching a tow is a relatively low area that will not be sufficiently illuminated by the conventional exterior light arranged at a relatively high position at a rear end of the truck cabin.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a vehicle combination light for use in a vehicle having a compartment external to the vehicle cab, including: a housing; a combination light unit arranged in the housing and directed to a front or a rear or a side of the vehicle; and an accessory light unit arranged in the housing and directed to an interior of the compartment, wherein the accessory light unit is aligned with an opening in a wall of the vehicle that faces toward the interior of the compartment in order to illuminate the interior of the compartment.
In another aspect, the vehicle comprises a truck, the compartment comprises a rear cargo bed of the truck, the combination light unit is a rear combination light, and the accessory light unit and the opening in the wall of the truck are arranged proximate to a tailgate of the truck.
In a further aspect, the accessory light unit and the opening in the wall of the truck are arranged proximate to a bottom portion of the tailgate of the truck.
In one aspect, the accessory light unit and the opening in the wall of the truck are arranged proximate a hinge by which the tailgate is operated.
In one aspect of the present invention, the housing is attached to a side wall of the truck.
In another aspect, the housing is attached at a rear end of the side wall of the truck.
In one aspect of the present invention, the accessory light unit has a transparent cover facing the opening in the wall of the truck.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a retractable tether attached to the housing, wherein the accessory light unit is connected to one end of the tether. The tether and accessory light unit can be extended through the opening in the wall of the truck so that the accessory light unit may be positioned to illuminate the rear cargo bed of the truck. The tether and the accessory light unit may also be extended through the opening in the wall of the truck so that the accessory light unit can be positioned to illuminate an area outside the rear cargo bed of the truck.
In one aspect, the accessory light unit is configured to be operated by a switch provided inside the cabin of the truck.
In another aspect, the accessory light unit is configured to be operated by a switch provided proximate to the accessory light unit.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a vehicle having a vehicle combination light, comprising: a side wall proximate a cargo bed of the vehicle, wherein the vehicle comprises a truck. The vehicle combination light comprises: a housing; a combination light unit arranged in the housing and directed to a rear of the truck; and an accessory light unit arranged in the housing and directed toward a cargo bed of the truck, wherein the accessory light unit is aligned with an opening in a side wall of the pickup truck that faces toward the interior of the truck in order to illuminate the cargo bed of the truck.
In a further aspect, the vehicle combination light of the vehicle further comprises a tether, attached to the housing, to which the accessory light unit is connected, wherein the tether is designed to be extended through the opening to light the cargo bed of the truck or an area external to the truck, and is designed to be retracted through the opening for storage within or near the housing of the vehicle combination light.